


Ahoy Mate!

by Nambax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anyway yeah, Ayyyy, Fluff, I think theres gonna be violence at some point?, M/M, Mer!AU, Pirates, its rated as teen since theres some swears and what not, lionfish junkrat, maybe just some fluff im not sure, merjunkrat, mermaid au, merman, merman junkrat, pirate, pirate roadhog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nambax/pseuds/Nambax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionfish merman junkrat finds out that the world doesn't revolve arounds him and discover a pirate that might need him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahoy Mate!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've been stuck at chapter 2 for a while, trying to figure out if I should continue this or not, so I said to myself, what if i posted it just to see how it goes! I might end up being super motivated to continue it? who knows! ┐(´∀｀)┌  
> But please enjoy my first chapter of my second fic ever! it's still exciting to share my work aahh!!
> 
> and again, sorry for all the mistakes! english isn't my first tongue ;u;

There’s this guy who’s always coming to the shore. At first it wasn’t something special,  people always go where they want whenever they please, and Jamie was all up for that. But this guy just straight up decided that this place was his second home and that he’d spend most of his evening near the big rock on the shore.

 

The problem was that this particular rock was  _ his  _ rock.

 

Jamie made frustrated bubbles with his partly submerged mouth, looking at the big guy. That rock was perfect for sunbathing, just the right spot between shadow and sun, not too cold nor hot, and gently touching the shallow water that made for a quick escape. Not that he would need a quick escape, that rock was so far from civilisation he didn’t even need to be aware of his surroundings. One time he fell asleep for the entire day and painfully woke up with a gooey, dry-ish tail. It left some marks too.

 

But now? There's this guy? What’s his deal, stealing  _ his  _ rock. There’s plenty of rock on this goddamn land, why did he have to pick  _ this _ one? And he passes so much time near it too, doing weird shit, lifting sand with a shovel and all that. Now Jamie had to be extra careful going near that thing in case the guy was around.

 

His tail twitched frustratedly. Normally, being part lionfish,  he would straight up poison and kill the dude and just move on with his life. But the stature of the man made his instinct on edge. All tall and bulky, must be in those 7 feet-ish tall. And a face, boy that face! As menacing as a shark ready to bite your ankles off, all laughing, blood in the mouth, dark eyes looking at your now limp body. in fact, he did look like a shark, but he was usually so far away he couldn’t see properly so his imagination just ran wild. Wait, what if he was some sort of hybrid shark thing?

 

He shivered at the thought. Guess he’ll come back later to claim the rock again. He submerged his upper body in water and quickly turned to face down. His tail made a huge splash when it broke the surface, sending water everywhere. What a frustrating day it will be.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Junkrat took a bite from the fish that was alive merely seconds ago. He took the time to munch slowly, too stuck in his thoughts to concentrate on eating like he usually does; quick and messy. His hands were twitching on the fish, freeing some bubbles from the corpse. He couldn’t stop thinking about that guy and how he’d get his spot back. From what he knew, he was there only the evening, best time of the day for the rock, but if he could get the rest of the day, maybe it’ll be alright.

 

He didn’t know he was so fixated on his spot until now.

 

The water was calm today, not many fishes swimming around, been too hot lately, they’re all stuck on the bottom of the sea to cool off. The heat didn’t really bother him though, the worst it did was making him more twitchy. So why did he feel the need to go on the surface again, to that heating rock? Territory, maybe? Frowning, he finished up his ‘’lunch’’ with quick bites and dropped what couldn’t be eaten on the seafloor. It slowly fell down and made a little ‘’poof’’ of sand around it, inviting the other fishes to have a taste of what was left. 

 

Jamie swam away slowly, his huge tail moving his fins left and right. Not many predator dare to come near him, all those fins and that huge tail was enough to tell he was poisonous and could handle himself plenty. He broke the surface again, but barely, looking at the land in front of him. The bay was as quiet as the sea, too hot for those land dwellers as well he guessed. The sun was quite high, must be near noon. He swam toward the land, cautiously approaching the shore. The rock appeared in his sight, empty. He couldn’t help himself feeling relieved mixed with, something? he wasn’t sure but he got his rock back, that was what’s important.

 

He lifted himself up with his hands on the now shallow waters and peeked further, holding parts of his messing wet hair away from his eyes. Some wooden boxes and barrels were stored up near the rock with a shovel. He frowned, then made his way like a awkward alligator, pulling his body with his arms, water barely covering his back, back fins all stretched up towards the sky,, menacing. He couldn’t help it, uneasiness meant menace, and menace meant trying to be as aggressive as possible. Instinct.

 

He peeked around the rock, still as empty as ever. He looked down at the boxes. The nearest one was crudely assembled, with metal parts and screws poking out, wrongly put in. He sat up as best a he could with his tail, and pulled the box nearer, not really looking around anymore. The damn thing was real heavy. He wasn’t used to see those man-made stuff and it awoke some kind of excitement in him. he opened it up a little, peeking inside, all cautious.

 

There was...gold? He quickly lifted the top, completely revealing the treasure. Gold, jewelries, spices, clothes… And got mesmerized by it, Everything was so shiny and nice. Nothing could compare to those shiny things he thought, not even those radiant blue seashells he liked. He took some gold coins and looked at them more closely.  There was this image of a boat on the sea, and some weird symbols around it. The coin he took from the little batch in his hands proudly shone in the sunlight when he lifted it to see the other side. There was another image, more detailed, of a bust of someone he didn’t recognized. The rest of the box had some dry deep water algae poking around. That box must come from the deep, where he couldn’t go. Lionfish weren’t meant for that.

 

He splashed his tail happily and giggled, poking the algae and messing inside the box. Everything in there was so nice and new, he could pass the day exploring that thing. Of course he’ll definitely keep the coins, got a thing for gold and shiny stuff.

His dens was just a hoardings of those things, seashells mostly.

 

But then he heard something that made his fins stand on edge. Distant footsteps, maybe? his earring wasn’t that great on the surface, but it was enough to make him look around, all nervous.

 

He saw the trees move a bit, about five meters from him. Then a tall figure emerged from the greenery surrounding the shore. It was the shark-thing man and Jamie lost his breath. Fuck he wasn’t supposed to be here that early.

 

He could see him clearly now. He wasn’t just tall and bulky, the man was fucking Huge. And he wasn’t a weird shark hybrid thanks to whoever decided so too. He wore a mask made of sharkskin, a real dead shark proudly sitting on his head, all teeth out and menacing as all hells. Some keys were hanging from his neck and a huge compass tattoo was on his exposed belly. On his back rested a huge anchor. A real, huge as fuck, anchor. What the fuck was this man?

 

Jamie just stood there, paralysed from the sight in front of him. The man looked as surprised as the merman to see someone near the rock, it just made it more surprising that it was a fucking merman. His hand instinctively reached for the anchor on his back.

  
That moved Junkrat out of his stupor, and he jumped so high it made the other man flinch. He hysterically turned around and swam away, heart racing. The anchor splashed merely centimeters from him and he screamed. The anchor and his frantic movement made huges , confusing splashes, enough to distract the man for a while. 

He took back his anchor, looking at Junkrat quickly swimming away in the depths of the sea, and squinted his eyes curiously.


End file.
